


Stone City

by Charles_Rockafellor



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Propaganda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24382213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charles_Rockafellor/pseuds/Charles_Rockafellor
Summary: Sere and vast to the eye, the sands stretch in every direction.  A self-involved, self-declared goddess rules with an iron fist of power and misdirection, the population composed of dozens of species stolen from as many different worlds, beauty and charisma paramount -- or else.  The world skates somewhere between D&D (Athas, of Dark Sun) and Stargate.See also: "Laenat al-hayat" (not directly related to this story, but set in the same world-pond).This story is set in I-m-n-t, far off to the west northwest of Earth 1 (Orion Earth), somewhat north of west of Niflheimr.  A detailed write-up on it is available in the "Icewall" .pdf at▐►https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/1BG7P_sVezz8Dn5b8js_34yeAjSBhfN0v𝑫𝒐𝒏'𝒕 𝒇𝒐𝒓𝒈𝒆𝒕 𝒕𝒐 𝑳𝒊𝒌𝒆, 𝑺𝒉𝒂𝒓𝒆, 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝑺𝒖𝒃𝒔𝒄𝒓𝒊𝒃𝒆! ❤️
Kudos: 1
Collections: Dice-RPG worlds, Toxicity





	Stone City

“ _This is a Public Service Announcement._

“ _Forty percent of produce is thrown away, wasted. We're working to solve world hunger, to redistribute resources more efficiently. We are reaching forth today toward a better and brighter tomorrow!_ ”

**Cut scene:** an average shopping plaza with barter going on.

**Cut scene:** Hathor's sky-palace, soaring pillars surround a golden pyramid that tears through the cloud deck. A beautiful blue river courses leisurely by in front of the grounds.

The PSA goes on to describe the magical words' equivalent of a scientifically based unparalleled nano-healing system (heuristic with predictive trending based upon Hathor's most recent aesthetics and artistic “ _improvements_ ”).

**Cut scene:** Stone City. Marvelous architecture, finely detailed statuary of people, plants, animals, food, stalls, furniture, life in general caught in a moment – core and fringes perfectly normal, near-center turning inward as if to look at something happening, near-fringe caught as if running away from center in panic.

It's a tourist not-exactly-attraction, semi-religious semi-social pilgrimages. Those statues are meant to be people in the act of living life at around 10 AM: shopping, working, sleeping, pissing, nooner-threesomes, frolicking, brunching (and some presence of other meals and snacks), etc.. Given Hathor's sex-drugs-arts focus, the citizens of I-m-n-t – the only city in the entire world-pond – will sometimes pay their “respects” to those more... _amenable_ statues; newly arrived kidnaps from other world-ponds sometimes do the same from kink or curiosity.

Stone City is a false flag: Hathor wouldn't care about killing over 5,000 people, but she would have been quite put out at having to replace all of her toys afterward; the whole thing is CAD and geopolymer stage with carefully placed “ancient” legends of a wicked city whose mayor had closed the gates to her and whose citizens then celebrated for three days before she cast her judgment, along with a sprinkling of false memory implants.

“ _Stone City is now an open air museum as a somber reminder to all. Nobody steals or destroys anything there._ ”

**Cut scene:** relatively well-off citizens of I-m-n-t and the outlying villages move about within market places.

“ _Twelve point nine percent of rural citizens and eleven point eight percent of urban citizens experience food insecurity,_

 **Cut scene:** pan to mountains using actors in filth and squalor.

“ _...in contrast to fifteen percent of those poor mountain dwellers who know no better and shun Her glory and magnificence._

 **Cut scene:** wanton acts in one of Hathor's numerous temples, silver trays and goblets of various substances all about.

“ _In Her service, you will know no wants. Come to Hathor; come to love and lose yourself in one another's embrace._ ”

_Still the same old ground effects carpets; where are the flying carpets of tomorrow?_ the old lady thought as she sipped her ouzo quietly.

**O ~~~ O**


End file.
